character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Vegeta (OC)
|-|Base= |-|Saiyan Saga= |-|SSJ= |-|SSJ2= |-|Majin Vegeta= |-|SSJG= |-|SSJB= |-|SSJB Evolution= |-|Ultra Instinct -Sign-= |-|Ultra Instinct= Summary Vegeta is the disgraced prince of the Saiyan race, one of the few survivors of his species after Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta. Left with no choice but to follow his orders, Vegeta traveled across the galaxy and eradicated planets for sale before he was brought to Earth by Raditz's report of the Dragon Balls, a magical set of balls that could grant him immortality. Upon arriving on Earth, he ultimately comes to encounter and fights Son Goku, the man who would go on to become his greatest rival. Originally a selfish, arrogant, and ruthless killer with no concern but himself, Vegeta slowly grows into a more heroic figure over the course of his goal to become the strongest fighter in the universe, falling in love with Bulma and having a son, Trunks, without ever losing sight of his rivalry with Goku. Due to their heated rivalry, both Son Goku and Vegeta were able to surpass the GoDs, Angels, and the Grand Priest, becoming the strongest known mortals ever in existence. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | 2-A | 2-A | 2-A Name: Vegeta Origin: Dragon Ball Age: 29 - 52 (physically 57) at the end of Dragon Ball Z Gender: Male Classification: Saiyan Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers, and he changed the weather by powering up), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Saiyans have exceptional senses, allowing Vegeta locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Acrobatics, Pressure Point Strikes, Explosion Manipulation (via Dirty Fireworks), Flight, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Fusionism (Via Fusion Dance), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Vegeta grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Shockwaves Generation, Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (Presumably copied Krillin's Kienzan), Telekinesis (He can use this to cause opponents to suddenly burst apart from the inside with an explosion), Rage Power, Light Manipulation (Super Saiyan forms can generate light in pitch-black condition), Self-Destruction, Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan or an Oozaru also gives him [[Breath Attack] and Type 1 Large Size], increasing his capabilities drastically), Resistance to Cold, Radiations, and Petrification, Adapted up to over 450° times Earth's gravity via the Gravity Machine in the Buu Saga, Fusionism (Via Potara Earrings) His barriers can keep out poisons and render absorption ineffective, Invulnerability (Claimed that Goku's attacked only tickled), Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Super Buu and Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Reality Warping (Effortlessly warped the entire DBS Multiverse back together after it was destroyed during his clash with Son Goku. Can easily bend and warp reality from the past, present, and future), Mind Manipulation (Mind controlled all of the GoDs and Angels to stay out of his fight with Son Goku and mind controlled "The Ones" who are a group of 5th Dimensional Beings), Passive Fear Manipulation (Vegeta emits an immense aura that even the GoDs and Angels fear) and Fate Manipulation (Able to change the future of the entire DBS Multiverse with his mere presence and was able to change the prophecy where he would be known as "the second fiddle" right after Goku), Limited Willpower Manipulation (Via sheer strength, he was momentarily able to make Goku lose his will to fight on), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Acausality (Types 1, 2, and 4), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Even after he was erased from existence by Beerus' Hakai, he was able to regenerate himself back into existence), Plot Manipulation (Constantly changing the plot of the past, present, and future without realizing it), Perception Manipulation (Can make others see what they fear the most with a mere glare), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Can harm intangible, non-corporeal, abstract, and nonexistent beings, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Can breath out fire blasts from his mouth), Matter Manipulation, Resistance Negation and Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly), Healing, Chaos Manipulation Limited Magic, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Corruption (Types 1, 2, and 3), Law Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Minor Air Manipulation, Life Manipulation, BFR, Empathic Manipulation, Purification (Type 2. Able to purify evil souls who he deems worthy or deserves a second chance), Time Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Sealing (Can seal others with a mere snap of his fingers), Transmutation (Able to turn others into a chair, chocolate bar, laptop, etc. with a mere snap of his fingers), Statistics Reduction (Can reduce the enemy's power to one), Passive Life Aura, Resistance to Reality Warping (Able to resist Goku's reality warping when he tried to warp reality so he could win), Time Manipulation (Unaffected by time), Time Stop (Can move even though time was stopped once), Precognition, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Madness Manipulation (Resisted Beerus' attempt of having go rouge), Law Manipulation (By sheer strength he was able to ignore the laws of reality and was able to null them useless), Fear Manipulation (Completely unfazed by Goku's passive fear aura), Perception Manipulation (Unaffected by Goku's glare), Paralysis Inducement (Completely unfazed when Beerus tried to paralyze him with his Godly Ki), Power Nullification (Beings with divine Ki cannot be affected by GoDs energy waves which can nullify any regular attacks), Spatial Manipulation, Transmutation (Vegeta is far more powerful than SSJ Vegito and Time Patroller Trunks, both of whom could fight after being turned into candy), Mind Manipulation (Grand Priest couldn't control his mind in order to enslave him for all eternity), Soul Manipulation (Wasn't fazed by the Grim Reaper's scythe that tried to pierce and take his soul), Physics Manipulation (Kept existing even though "The Truth" is able to alter the reality, fate, and physics and have them cease to exist), Sealing, Plot Manipulation, BFR, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Precognition (Scaling from the the GoDs who can bypass each other's sixth sense), Toon Force (Unaffected by Arale's toon force), Resistance Negation (Goku couldn't bypass his resistance) Empathic Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Biological Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, and Information Manipulation, Immunity to Fate Manipulation (The Enitites themselves who are a group of infinite dimensional beings could control Vegeta's prophecy of always being the "second fiddle") Acausality, Negation (The Entities couldn't intervene and mess up with Vegeta's timeline when going to the past and killing when he was younger), and Toon Force |-|Super Saiyan= Same as before on a massively enhanced scale, Earth Manipulation (Can cause major earthquakes by powering up and transforming into a Super Saiyan), Minor Electricity Manipulation as a Super Saiyan 2, Hellfire Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Resistance to Matter Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Power Absorption, and Damage Reduction |-|Super Saiyan God/Blue=Same as before on an unfathomably higher scale, Void Manipulation (Via Hakai), Existence Erasure (Able to erase any beings from existence via Hakai), Energy / Ki Absorption as a Super Saiyan God and Blue, Holy Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Can input curses to those who have no divine Ki) Resistance to Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a God as a Super Saiyan God and Blue), Resistance to Existence Erasure and Void Manipulation (Was able to overpower Toppo's Energy of Destruction, which had been shown to be able to affect the infinite World of Void, as well as being able to lock fists with him while Toppo was cloaked in the same applied Destruction energy), Curse Manipulation (Those with divine ki cannot be cursed), and Deconstruction, Power Nullification (Nullified Goku's energy attacks) |-|Ultra Instinct=Same as before on an absurdly higher scale, Instinctive Reaction (Vegeta in this state can dodge and attack unconsciously without needing to think), Plant Manipulation, Creation, Subjective Reality, Water Manipulation, Immunity to Energy Absorption Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Far above the GoDs, Angels, and The Grand Priest. In his base form, a clash of fist between Goku and Vegeta destroyed the entire DBS Multiverse which contained infinite universes) | Multiverse level+ (His current power multiplied by tens of folds as a Super Saiyan. Defeated all of the GoDs and Angels with a mere chop to the neck. Scared the Grand Priest with a mere glare) | Multiverse level+ (Powered up with divine Ki which is massively more powerful than normal Ki. An energy clash between Goku's Kamehameha and Vegeta's Final Flash eradicated the entire DBS Multiverse into nothingness) | Multiverse level+ (Fought on par on Ultra Instinct Son Goku) Speed: Immeasurable (Kept up with Son Goku who was able to move through different time periods and through different universes with movements alone) | Immeasurable (Far faster than before. Effortlessly blitzed the GoDs and Angels) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ (Traded blows with Son Goku) | Multiversal+ (Knocked out the entire GoDs and Angels with one chop) | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Took hits from Son Goku and survived the fist clash that was destroying the entire DBS Multiverse. Invulnerability makes him extremely difficult to kill) | Multiverse level+ (Attacks from GoDs and Angels had him unfazed. Invulnerability makes him extremely difficult to kill) | Multiverse level+ (Invulnerability makes him extremely difficult to kill) | Multiverse level+ (Invulnerability makes him extremely difficult to kill) Stamina: 'Absurdly High (Vegeta is very durable, able to fight for a prolonged period of time showing no signs of fatigue. Fought against Goku for 7 months straight and showed no signs of tiring out.) 'Range: Standard melee range. Multiversal+ with ki blasts, attacks, and abilities Standard Equipment: During the Saiyan Saga, Vegeta has a Scouter, but he discards it afterwards. Intelligence: Vegeta is a cunning and skilled warrior whose refined technique shocked Goku during their first fight, leaving such a lasting impression that Goku wished for him to stay alive so that he could surpass him. While he often relies on his sheer power and fighting ability to win his battles, his intelligence is not to be underestimated. During the events of the Namek Saga, Vegeta was able to keep a low profile and outmaneuver Frieza's forces, leaving them scrambling to find him while he gathered all of the Dragon Balls. In the Cell saga, destroying Android 19, he feigned confidence and strength to scare Gero into fleeing, which was greatly beneficial given how much energy 19 had drained. Finally, during his fight with Cell, he was able to exploit his overconfidence for a chance at a free blow with his Final Flash. He is skilled at reading his opponent's movements and constantly thinks out his strategies and motions in combat, to the point that Whis says he overthinks things. In the past, he often got drunk on his power whenever he got a substantial boost and discarded his more pragmatic tactics, but he has gotten less and less arrogant over time. Weaknesses: None notable. Unlike his canon counterpart, this Vegeta is more serious and won't hesitate to end the fight if he feels like it is necessary. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood, Ki acts as the source of Vegeta's incredible power and abilities. Born with an abnormally high power level, even at a young age it was believed that Vegeta would certainly surpass his father, and for many years he remained as the strongest Saiyan in the universe. In combat, Vegeta often makes use of high amounts of ki blasts, firing them in large amounts and in rapid succession to overwhelm his opponents. As opposed to other Dragon Ball characters, Vegeta has a host of signature attacks. *'Big Bang Attack:' After extending his arm and opening up his palm, Vegeta creates a massive sphere of energy, which he then fires at his opponent, causing a massive explosion. *'Dirty Fireworks:' By pointing his index and middle fingers at his opponent, Vegeta causes them to be engulfed by a massive explosion that destroys them from the inside out, killing most opponents instantly. *'Final Explosion:' The suicidal technique that Vegeta ultimately uses in attempt to destroy Majin Buu, converting all of his life force into energy and causing a massive explosion that levels his surroundings and reduces Vegeta to a crumbling stone statue. After his Super Saiyan Blue Super Evolution, Vegeta became powerful enough to use this technique without dying. *'Final Flash:' One of Vegeta's most famous attacks. After spending some time gathering the massive amounts of energy needed for the technique, Vegeta releases it all as a massive, high-power beam of ki that can completely engulf and incinerate a foe. *'Galick Gun:' Vegeta's most famous signature technique. Pulling both of his hands to his chest, he gathers ki before firing the beam straight at his opponent. *'Kienzan:' Krillin's signature technique, which Vegeta presumably copied from him. Raising his hand above his head, Vegeta creates a razor-sharp disc of ki with incredible cutting power, and then throws it at his opponent. *'Power Ball:' An energy sphere that mimics the presence of a full moon, created from the Blutz Waves that trigger a Saiyan's transformation into an Oozaru. Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly. While his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Vegeta will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Vegeta to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Vegeta is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. *'Oozaru:' When exposed to the light of the full moon, as long as he still has his tail, Vegeta will undergo a transformation into the Oozaru, a massive, gigantic monkey with far greater power. Unlike most Saiyans, Vegeta retains his self-control, intelligence, and skill in this form. *'Super Saiyan:' The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. After desperately attempting to reach the state for years, Vegeta finally becomes a Super Saiyan out of sheer hopeless desperation. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, and due to the natural aggressiveness of Saiyans, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious, though Vegeta managed to make these things effectively a non-issue through training. While immensely powerful, Super Saiyan transformations drain a lot of energy, and the first was very inefficient before Vegeta mastered the state and became a "Full Power Super Saiyan", allowing him to maintain the form effectively indefinitely without issue. While the original Super Saiyan state is eclipsed in power by Super Saiyan 2, the higher forms become increasingly inefficient. **'Super Saiyan 2nd Grade:' Also referred to by the name "Ascended Super Saiyan", this is an extension of the original Super Saiyan form that forcefully floods ki through the user's body by concentrating every single nerve, allowing for an increase in speed and strength. This is only a variant of the original Super Saiyan form, not a separate transformation. While it increases Vegeta's power and speed significantly, it drains a lot more ki and is overshadowed by the efficiency of the Full Power Super Saiyan state, leading to Vegeta eventually dropping its use. *'Super Saiyan God:' A divine transformation that far surpasses the regular numbered Super Saiyan transformations, achieved through a ritual involving six righteous Saiyans, or through rigorous divine training. Vegeta reached this form through training with Whis. In this form, Vegeta gains divine ki and cannot be sensed by mortals, as well as the ability to absorb and nullify energy and ki-based techniques. **'Super Saiyan Blue:' A form reached through the combination of Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan, greatly surpassing the power of a Super Saiyan God. Unlike other Super Saiyan transformations, this transformation requires a perfectly calm mind and flawless ki control. ***'Super Saiyan Blue Evolution:' Through breaking his limits in a similar manner to Goku's Ultra Instinct transformation, he was able to tap into a further degree of Super Saiyan Blue, similar to Super Saiyan 2, which allowed Vegeta to fight competently against Jiren and, after powering up, defeat Toppo, who had become equal to a God of Destruction. *'Ultra Instinct -Sign-:' Also known as the Mastery of Self-Movement, Ultra Instinct -Sign- is a rare and fabled technique that Vegeta initially learned of from Whis, revolving around subconsciously avoiding attacks and disregarding his normal capacity to react. This allows him to effectively multitask, thinking up strategies while his body fights for him, fully maximizing his offensive and defensive capabilities, and as he doesn't need to think to fight, it also makes illusory techniques useless. Much faster opponents would still be able to bypass these defenses. Vegeta reaches this state in his Ultra Instinct -Sign- transformation, achieved after he was pushed to his absolute limits. It is also harder for him to use this version of Ultra Instinct offensively, as he still has to think about the best method of attack, instead of simply intuiting it. This transformation was only temporary, as it has a great strain on Vegeta's body, however Vegeta managed to utilize this technique and can enter it at will with no stamina drawbacks. *'Ultra Instinct:' The problems exemplified with Ultra Instinct -Sign-, mainly that of not being able to fully utilize attack and defense, were a key factor in preventing Vegeta from fighting on an equal playing field with Son Goku. However, by giving into pure impulse and the heat which previously was his limit, Vegeta was able to fully break through his limits and reach past the state of the gods, something that not even Beerus has been able to do. In so doing, Vegeta reached the true Ultra Instinct form, with his hair and eyebrows matching his intense silver stare, and a great stream of white-purple energy erupting from his body. In this form, where he has mastered both instinctual attack and defense, he was easily able to blitz and injure Goku, as well as nullify a full-powered strike meant to incapacitate him. This would normally put an intense strain on Vegeta's body and heavily deplete his stamina, but over the years Vegeta has trained to fully utilize the power of Ultra Instinct and can enter and exit out of this state at will with no stamina drawbacks. Note: Contary to popular belief, in Dragon Ball Super, Vegeta's destruction of the Room of Space and Time (Also called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber), is actually a planet level feat. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Toei Animation Category:Absorption Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Adults Category:Chi Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Aliens Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fathers Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Gods Category:Heroes Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Murderers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Orphans Category:Parents Category:Portal Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Princes Category:Protagonists Category:Rage Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weather Users Category:Husbands Category:Sound Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Acrobats Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fear Users Category:Fate Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Mind Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Madness Users Category:Purification Users Category:Time Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Space Users Category:Matter Users Category:Fire Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Law Users Category:Perception Users Category:Magic Users Category:Quantum Users Category:BFR Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Void Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Holy Users Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Curse Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Plant Users Category:Water Users Category:Creation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Tier 2 Category:OCs Category:Light Users